xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Petya Kingslayer
Petya Kingslayer is a Riverki Scribe, Paal's twin brother, and one of Din's companions in the Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright. Uniquely beautiful (even for a Kingslayer), Petya is what the Riverki call a "golden eagle": a rare blonde born to a race that is mostly dark-haired. This feature is thought to signify that the bearer is special, and it is just the first trait that sets him apart from his kin. History From the moment of his birth--half an hour after Paal's--it was clear that Petya was not like his twin. A gentle child with a kind nature, he showed no signs of the warrior's spirt so characteristic of his people. While the other boys scrapped and competed, he focused on learning, easily mastering written Vot, and Crowne shortly thereafter. It was unprecedented. Though just as capable in combat as his fellows, Petya was soon assigned as a Scribe, his wisdom and literacy lending themselves to the tactical side of things. But for as much as he cherished the written word, Petya was too smart to think of his assignment as a gift. Scribehood was a cage, an attempt by his doting father to shield him from the danger the others would face. His days found him writing letters as his brother excelled in every facet of combat, carving out a future of strength and leadership for himself. From over the spine of a book, Petya watched Paal become what he could never be, and he could not help but feel cheated, knowing too well that he was ill-suited to the life he had been born to. He did not belong, but could not leave. The realization had a lasting effect on him. Personality Petya is Paal's polar-opposite in every way. Patient, friendly, and instantly likeable, he sets himself apart from the Riverki with genuine charm that assures all he speaks to that he means well--even when, rarely, he doesn't. He is deeply fascinated by culture and geography, and has a working knowledge of most every one of the surrounding countries. Though naturally inclined toward mental pursuits, the fact remains that he is Riverki, skilled with a bow and deadly with a horseman's pick, his weapon of choice. His skill in hand-to-hand combat is at least equal to Paal's, a fact he proved repeatedly growing up in Clan Vatesh. His temper is generally good, but when pressed, he is not above using his superior intelligence to humble those who would seek to gain over him. Petya is na'liunariynki--"drawn to those of the moon"--and is the first member of his family to be so (though not the last). While the preference is not considered strange among the Riverki, he sometimes worries that the fact is a source of disappointment, as it prevents him from continuing their bloodline. Above all things, he is loyal, and to no one more than his twin. Petya and Paal share a deep connection, a fact that often leaves him explaining his taciturn brother's actions. The Unnamed Story Petya does not as of yet appear in the Unnamed Story, though he is referenced at least once in regards to his similarities to his nephew, Cole. Whether or not that will change remains to be seen. The Chronicles of Paladin Wainwright The Elder's verdict was simple: for a deal to be made, the value of payment had to be determined. Enlisted (and reluctantly permitted) to judge the value of the Contract proposition, Petya takes to the mission with all the enthusiasm of a new recruit, having never been allowed to leave before. He quickly befriends Din and takes up the role of mediator between him and Paal, a role he is all too accustomed to filling. His dedication to this duty was soon put to the test, when Paal's recklessness earned them the scorn of a Temple knight, who proceeded to chase them across the province in search of what was taken from him. And when he finally caught up, Petya elected to clean up Paal's mess. Playing the lamb, his intention was to seduce the like-attracted Ser Richard, who was handsome enough to warrant the consideration. What he did not plan on was their night together ending with them both irrevocably affected by the encounter. Petya's role in the story is largely as a calm counterbalance to his hot-tempered twin, keeping him in check while adding a sense of levity to the circumstances. His intelligence--having never been tested in the field--is both a boon and a burden, as he tends to think of the least harmful course of action, only to have it ruined by Paal's interference. This is his first adventure into a world he's never seen...and he's bound to learn some things not found in books along the road. Relationships Paal Petya has spent his entire life in Paal's long shadow, picking up after him and helping him to succeed in the arenas he does not dominate in. It is a servile relationship, and sometimes one-sided, as Petya holds feelings deeper for him than he has ever felt for anyone else. And it is more than it should be. There is no one to whom Petya is more loyal, and though he often stands at odds with his brother, he understands him better than anyone else, knowing all too well the shyness and uncertainty that lingers beneath his hardened surface. In return, Petya enjoys a level of protection afforded to no one else, with Paal ready and willing to rush into battle for him, no matter how great the enemy is. It is a symbiosis only a pair of twins could share, and it is the dearest connection Petya has ever shared with anyone. Din From the moment they met, it was clear that Din and Petya would be good friends. Their shared sense of humor and amusement toward Paal's seriousness awards them a rare sort of mutual understanding, common among people who have known each other for years. Din holds a great admiration for Petya and all that he is capable of, something that the young Scribe appreciates, his gifts having never been well-received by his people. Petya enjoys having someone to banter with on an intellectual level, and the rare stories of Din's travels only serve to feed his hunger for adventures of his own. Petya calls him Dinya, the transformation of his Malvarian name into a Vot familiar form a symbol of his great affection for him. It is an honor not many Outsiders enjoy. Dick When Petya first laid eyes on Dick, his first thought was that it was a shame that someone so terrible should be so handsome. Their encounter was Petya's first lesson in thinking things through, and the disastrous effect his actions could have on his plans. What was meant to be a memorable (and potentially fatal) one-night stand turned out to be something different--something genuine between two people who should have been enemies. Dick is the first person Petya has felt connected to that wasn't Paal, which is just further proof of his terrible taste in men. In him, he found a man powerful, self-assured and surprisingly skilled in ways he would not have expected, who was instantly enamored by him. Petya has never felt this way for anyone, and that uncertainty only makes him more unsure whether what they share is real. Trivia * Petya is the current record-holder for most weapons used interchangeably during one story. His loadout includes a composite bow, flying spikes, and a horseman's pick war hammer. * In addition to Vot, Petya is fluent in Crowne and Malvarian, and can read in four languages. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:CPW Characters Category:Riverki